The High Road
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Spidey!AU. Shelby Corcoran is a former teacher, living with a secret one that no one else knows. Santana living with Shelby as a photographer for the Bugle, what pictures does she take? Someone she's deeply in love with, Spider-Woman. Action, Romance, Lesbian, all the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I figured since my Quelby one got good reviews, and I love writing Santana, I'd try my hand at two amazing characters played by two flawlessly beautiful women. This is a bit of a different pace than what I'd usually do, it's not going to be purely based on the romance even though Shelbtana are end game in this series. Anyways, Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"What are you talking about!?" Santana slammed her fists into the desk, glaring into her boss' eyes.

"You heard me Sandbags; I want better pictures of Spider-Woman. You think I'm going to pay top dollar for this?"

"M-Ms. Sylvester, what do you expect from me? You want photos of her in action, whether it's to or from a crime.. The only way I could get a better picture is if somehow, miraculously I get her to pose for me." The Latina dished out some sarcasm within her voice.

Sue looked at the few pictures she was presented with, then back at Santana, then back at the pictures for a little while longer. "I'll give you $250 for all three of them, and I don't know why I am even doing that." She tossed the pictures back on her desk.

"Two-fifty?"

"That's not good? Fine. Porcelain!" Sue called out.

Kurt quickly walked in "Yes, Ms. Sylvester?" he asked.

"Write this Latina a check for $299.99, pronto!" the older woman demanded as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes Ms. Sylvester." Kurt nodded then looked at Santana. "Come, gotta get you paid." He smiled as he placed one hand on Santana's shoulder.

They left the room and conversed for a few moments while the check gets printed. The fun thing about working at the Bugle was that Santana could shoot the breeze with her friend Kurt, and she would always get the inside scoop on various things.

"So, how's the older nerdy chick treating you?" Kurt asked as he kicked his legs up on his desk.

Santana rose a brow "Well from what I can tell, she's always busy." She threw her hands up. "Every time I think I am able to say "Hey" or "What's up?" she ends up leaving to do something." Santana tried to make sense of what was up with her roommate. "I mean, she kinda fills the role of the typical nerd.. You know, in her own world."

"Hm, well I guess it's not the worst roommate you've had. A vast improvement over the old one." He pointed out while gently swaying in his chair. "Remember that crazy girl, with the pep-"

"Don't bring up the peppers!" Santana shook her head as quickly as she could. "Just.. I swear I can't look at hot sauce without wanting to spew." She said while holding her stomach. "Yuck."

Kurt couldn't hold in his laughter at the memory of Santana's complaining about her former roommate. "Wh-What about Fabray? I thought she was moving into your place after her and Finn broke up?" he asked.

"They got back together. It's like they are bipolar for each other or something, which sucks because Quinn made me kick Sunshine out, just so she and her damned ego would have a place to stay." She grumbled and crossed her arms, and as Santana was about to continue her groveling Sue slams open the door to her office.

"Sandbags! There is a big fire up on 82nd! Spider-Woman will be there, get pictures and make them good. Now!" she yelled before slamming her door shut.

Santana quickly got up, looked over at Kurt "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got another $299.99 to make." She winked, picked her camera up then made her way over to the elevator, hitting the lobby button as fast as she could. 'Come on.. Faster damn you!' she thought as the elevator eventually makes its way up.

* * *

Santana made her way to the location that was sent in a text, and a big fire was an understatement, it nearly felt like a supernova, or at least that's what Santana was going to exaggerate in her report. She kept her eyes alert for a specific female, she had her camera at the ready, waiting to take a picture.

"Look! It's her!"

Spider-Woman came to the scene, right off the bat she shot out a giant web net in-between the intersection, and then she scaled the wall to go inside the building. She looks around nervously, listening for any noise that isn't ambient. She hears a cry, and quickly the masked savior followed the cry, it was an unconscious woman and a child sitting next to the woman, trying to get the support beam off of her.

"M-Mommy!" she struggles to lift.

"Little girl, look.. It's Spider-Woman.." Spidey said as she lifted up the beam. "Now, I want you to be strong, like me, but better.. Be your mommy's Spider-Woman." She requests as she shot a web around the little girl and the mom, pulling them to her. Suddenly she senses a few more voices, she gulps then quickly runs towards the hole in the building that she crawled through, and she shot a few lengthy webs down the building. "Okay, stay with your mom little girl." she requested as she carefully set the little girl and the mom in a safe spot. She then shot some web around them to block them from the debris. "Stay under that web, at all costs!" Spider-Woman said as she ran through some rooms and floors to eventually find the noise she heard.

"S-Spider-Woman!" the person exclaimed.

"Don't worry I got you two." Spidey said as she helped the couple up. "There was another voice from this direction, where did that voice go?"

"T-They made it out.."

The building pieces start to fall.

"Good god.." Spidey shot a few webs up at the ceiling. "We're breaking through, hold on." She kneeled down as low as she could. "Grab my waist and hide your heads." She said. They did what she demanded, and then Spidey shot up through 3 different floors to eventually make it back to the mom. "L-Little girl, you're safe correct?"

"Yes Spider-Woman!"

Spidey sighed in relief as she took the couple to one of the webs. "Climb down, I got an unconscious mom I need to save.."

"God bless you."

The building's windows were blowing out, the couple safely made it down, but now Spidey had two people to save, a little girl and a mom whom was barely coming to.

"Honey." Spidey called out as she patted the mother's cheek "Sweetie, I am gonna need your cooperation here."

"W-What.. Where's my daughter!?" the mother started to panic.

"Right here mommy!" the little girl hugged her mom.

'Do I smell.. Gas?' Spidey scooped up the mother as she held the little girl. "Don't have time for this; you both need to be saved." She said as she started running to jump.

Silence..

BOOM!

Part of the building blew up, people were murmuring about if Spider-Woman made it or not. More people were concerned if anyone else got saved, the couple that Spidey saved panicking about if the mom and the little girl were saved.

"Hey! Everyone, look up!" Santana pointed towards what looked to be a ball. It was indeed Spider-Woman, taking a rather huge fall.

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap! Over shot the jump..'_ Spidey thought as.. CRASH! She lands hard on top of a police car, the two people she saved were safe, but Spider-Woman was shaking quite a lot post-impact. As the two people left for the group of people, Spider-Woman slowly stood up, holding the car as she looked at the other people. She took a few breaths then stuck her thumb "Everyone is safe!" she yelled out.

"Yo! Arachnid Chick!" Santana went under the "Do Not Cross" tape and approached Spider-Woman. "Can I get a picture?" fearless of Spider-Woman, Santana got closer to where she could look up at her. "For the Bugle?"

"Uh.." the taller woman gulped, trying to come up with an excuse not to. "Y-Yeah, why not?" she shrugged then stepped back a few paces. "You want me in action?" she asked.

Santana nodded with an open mouth smile "Yeah!" she held her camera up. But when her eyes met the screen of her camera; Spider-Woman had departed from the area. "What the.." she looked up at the buildings, getting a view of Spider-Woman's leave; Santana took a few shots with her camera then smirked a bit. "Triple S isn't gonna love this, but she'll live with it."

"Hey! Get back behind the tape now!"

* * *

Shelby Corcoran; a former science professor turned Daily Bugle website editor, walked up to the door of her apartment, exhausted to high hell, she pulled out brown envelope from her bag, then mixed it up with the mail that was sitting on the floor in front of the door. After, she picked up the mail, unlocked the door, walked in then locked it behind her. She tossed the mail on the table, then set her bag on one of the dining table's chairs. Shelby went to the kitchen, opened the fridge then pulled out a Budweiser from the 4-pack, hit the cap on the edge of the counter to pop it off, almost instantly catching the cap before it could even drop. "Ah my life is so amazing." She said in a sarcastic tone as she went to the futon, carefully dropping down on it, but it breaks on impact. "Ow.." Shelby let out.

Santana walked in, went to the table to sort through the mail. "Hey, Shelb.." she looked over at Shelby laying on the broken futon, raised a brow then walked over to the middle of the room. "What the hell happened to the futon?" she asked.

"What happened was, you tried to save money by going after flea market furniture, and this was pretty much broken before we put this together." Shelby said somewhat angrily as she got up, favoring her thigh. "Spidey sent us something in the mail again." She pointed towards the big brown envelope as she limped to their old TV. "So, what are you in the mood to watch tonight? I hear there are reruns of Law & Order: SVU playing on NBC." Shelby suggests.

Santana ignored Shelby's suggestions, not intending to be rude but the second she hears Spider-Woman, her mind focuses on that. She opens the envelope and flips through the pictures, smiling rather wide. "Okay, there is no way Triple S will hate this. Also the clarity of these pictures is amazing!" she exclaimed as she hugged the pictures to her chest. "I wonder she's like outside the suit.. I bet she has a beautiful face, with defined muscles that would intimidate men, but would make her believable as a woman outside of her facial features." Santana bit her lip to contain any unneeded excitement. "I also bet she's loaded with cash, and she lives in a mansion."

"I bet she's like the rest of us, living paycheck to paycheck, and being uncredited for all the hard work she does. But she doesn't ask for the credit because that wouldn't be the hero like thing to do." Shelby said with intended sarcasm, she turned the TV on then flipped to the channel that had Law & Order: SVU, and then she walks back to the futon, sighing at the fact it's broken she kneeled down and sat down. "So you never answered my question, are you down for watching this with me?" she asked while looking back at her roommate.

"Uh, no. I have a date. With a blonde." Santana smirked and looked at Shelby, then back at the pictures. "If I get lucky, I won't be home the rest of the night." She bit her lower lip slightly as she made her way towards her room. Santana tossed the pictures on her dresser then quickly walked back to the living room "I got paid half a stack, want me to order some take out for you?" she asked her roommate with the most sincere eyes she could give.

Shelby shook her head. "No, I actually have a date myself tonight." She rolled her eyes and smirked at Santana. "Her name is Olivia Benson, a police officer for the Manhattan SVU at Precinct 16 of the NYPD." Shelby joked as she turned her attention back to the TV.

Santana softly chuckled "Well good luck on that date, I'll leave a $20 for take-out if you get hungry during your cop drama spree." She said before walking back into her room, shutting the door behind her. _'You know, I have had that Corcoran woman living with me for.. At least two years, I still know nothing about what she does for a living, well outside being designer for the Bugle's webpage.'_ Santana thought to herself while ridding her body of clothes. Santana started tossing some clothes from her closet, although it wasn't much in terms of variety, there was a decent pile of clothes lying on the floor. She settled for a red dress that not only put emphasis on the breasts and ass, it matched with her ruby gloss lipstick that she only wore on her date nights.

One hour later…

She looked amazing, she was dressed to perfection, she is Santana Lopez and this was no surprise to how good she looks. Santana walked out of her room, hair poofed and brought down to the right side of her head, she makes her way to the room, standing right in front of the TV then winked. "Do I look sexy, or do I look sexy?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Shelby scanned her roommate's body, tilted her head and pursed her lips. "It's sexy I guess, too much red for my taste." She a said as she focused her attention to Santana's face. "I love the hair.. But seriously, why all the red?" Shelby asks.

"Because red is my sex color, it's like a rite of passage to touch my boob.. Depending on the person that is." Santana walks over to their coat rack, the second she pulls her jacket off, the rack collapses. ".. Okay I see why we should never do flea market furniture again." Santana says as she puts her jacket on, she looks over at Shelby somewhat nervously. "Uhm, so here's a $20." She hands Shelby the dollar bill and then walked over to the door. "Have a good night, if I end up out all night that is." Santana smiles before exiting the apartment.

"Yeah, fun.." Shelby lets out as she crossed one leg over the other, she then stood up, groaning in slight pain. "No more leaps off tall buildings." She said to herself as she shot some webs towards the arm rest of the futon to the ceiling. Making sure it was sturdy enough she then she climbed on the futon, relaxing almost instantly. "Okay.. I totally need to lie about this to Santana, not sure how I will but I'll manage." She smiled as her eyes were focused on the TV.

* * *

Santana made it to the restaurant on time, and her date was at one of the tables which excited Santana more than before. She quickly paced towards the table. "Jaci, hi." She smiled and held out her hand.

The other woman took the hand and gently shook it. "Santana." She nodded.

Over the course of an hour and a half they conversed about what they do for their social lives, and their careers. Santana talks about her photography profession, and how it was a good way to express herself in an independent manner. Even if she knew she was lying through her teeth, her date had no clue about Santana relying on the Bugle for income, which was always a bonus in Santana's eyes as she lived by the credo of "The less they know, the better chances at getting some.". The date went along almost according to Santana's plan, they started to leave the restaurant and they were indeed exchanging looks, as in Santana knew she was getting lucky.

They eventually made it to the date's apartment, lips mushed against each other, hands all over their bodies, Santana was not giving Jaci a chance to think twice about sex on a first date. Why would she? Santana deserved some action, it's been too long since she got this down with someone, and dammit she was going to make sure the night ended on a great note. Now in the bedroom, Jaci took total control as she straddles Santana's waist, while they kiss Jaci pushes some of her dress down. Santana would be lying if she said she wasn't into Jaci right now, and right before Santana could even touch the exposed skin of her date, her phone rang.

"Damn.. It's probably my roommate wondering when I'll be home." Santana sits up a bit, reached for her purse, pulled her phone out of it, and then answered it. "Hello?"

_"Lopez! You need to get up and go to Times Square. Pronto!"_ Sue was on the other end, and she sounded a mixture of excited and aggravated.

"Ms. Sylvester, with all due respect." Santana struggled a bit to speak due to Jaci kissing at her neck. "W-With all due respect I am not home, I am on a date, and why would I need to go to Times Square this late at night?"

_"A HUGE shoot out is going on between this group of robbers and the police, and it's getting more extreme by the second. I need you to get coverage for it."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Excuse me? You want me to risk my life so you can get some attention?" Santana moved from under Jaci's person. "I don't care how much money I'd get, I could DIE. Do you not realize that?" she continued as she fixed her attire, picking up her purse in the process, then started to walk towards the door.

_"You're already on your way, aren't you?"_

"No! …I am going to my apartment so I can change.." Santana said as she looked back at her date. "I'll call you?"

Jaci shook her head, feeling angry at the Latina.

"Then I'll be on my way." Santana finished her talk to Sylvester as she hung up and left her date's apartment.

* * *

"Put your guns down, and surrender now!"

"Screw you pig!"

Shots were being fired from both the cops and the gang, few people got hit but luckily their wounds weren't fatal. The fact this gang made sure to focus on the cops, in a way spoke for how serious this group was. One guy pulled a pin on a grenade, tossed it up in the air, intending to hit the cops, but it never touches the ground. Everyone was momentarily silent as they looked around to see if it landed on anything, even the cops were checking their car to see if it perhaps landed inside.

BOOM!

The grenade was in the air when it blew up, and what came from the explosion was Spider-Woman, she dashed through the smoke from the grenade, instantly shooting webs at the guns then yanked all of them, she used the momentum of her pull to send herself over towards that gang. One guy goes for a right hook, she takes the guy's arm, jumped and kicked one of the other henchmen, then in a swift movement kipping off the car they were hiding behind, doing a backflip, sending the person she had hold of into a random dumpster. 'Twas pretty easy work for Spider-Woman to do, until she was sent flying by a mysterious person, she ended up crashing into a police vehicle/

"Ow.. Okay, who are you!" she called out as she struggled to stand up, she held her back due to it still being in pain from earlier that day.

A tall man, blonde hair, face half way covered took steps towards the center of the Square, he looked around for a few moments then started to chuckle. "I wonder what will happen if I cut off all eight of your legs, Spider.." he said before charging at Spider-Woman.

The heroine shot out to webs, then pulled back, then pulled herself forward, sliding under the blonde man, before going all the way past him she kicked her lower body up, pulling the man down with her legs on his shoulders. But the man rolled back, got up and instantly booted Spider-Woman into the ground. Spider-Woman grabbed the man's leg, pushed it away from her face, and then shot a web at his face in hopes to get him down. The man pulled on the web, sending Spider-Woman up, then slammed onto the police car. Suddenly Spider-Woman was bound to the police car, and she couldn't get out no matter how much she struggled. The assailant slammed his fists into Spider-Woman's gut, repeatedly and quickly, and just when people thought he was done, he amazingly lifted up the police car as if it was nothing, then slammed threw it into a building. The car fell down, roof first, which was where Spider-Woman was bound. The man threw something on the ground to blind the people around him, and escaped. The cuffs broke off, and Spider-Woman was barely struggling to get out from under the car. Various citizens ran to the police car, trying to push it over so Spider-Woman could get up, the second it gets half way over, Spidey slowly rolls from under the car, and her body was hurt quite a bit.

"Oh man.."

"Look at her.."

"Is that blood seeping from the mask?"

Spidey barely stood up, she looked around, clearly tired from blood loss. "Where are you!?" she yelled out before falling forward. "Oh god.." she mumbled as she got up once again. One person tried to touch her but she quickly backed away. "I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me.. The bad guys I beat up are still there.." she kept backing away. She looked up then shot a web, and began to swing away from the public.

* * *

Once Spidey got away from the general public, she stayed on the roof of some tall building, she took her mask off and there was Shelby, the blood seemed to stop dripping, but this woman was more sore than anything. Her phone rang, and the person calling her was Santana. She barely picked the phone up and held it to her ear. "Y-Yeah?" she struggled to say.

"Holy crap, Corcoran! You missed something of epic proportions!" Santana exclaimed as she laid in her bed. "Also, where the hell are you? Our futon is hanging and you aren't in your room, so what happened? Did you and Spider-Woman hang out?" she asked.

"She uh.. She came by on her way to the scene, and because you are a major fan of hers.. She fixed our futon situation and she fixed the coat rack." Shelby said while shooting a web, big enough to be a hammock for her to rest on. She then stood up and walked over to the hammock she made, then laid upon it, trying to relax while talking to Santana. "I am.. Sorta at work, I do independent contract type jobs, this one required me to go out tonight."

Santana sighed of relief due to finally knowing a bit more about Shelby, she reached towards her lamp and switched it off. "Well, it's nice to finally know what the hell you do after a couple years of living with you." She let out while laughing, Shelby joined in on the laughter. Santana could swear it was the best thing she's heard all day "It's nice to hear that you're willing to laugh, especially when you gotta work the graveyard." Santana points out as she covered herself with her comforter. "So when are you coming home?"

Shelby shrugged and looked up at the night sky. "I'd say maybe.. 6 hours or so?" she said while shooting out another web to the building, giving a gentle tug to rock herself. "It's so boring being out here though, barely anyone to talk to and you gotta work outside."

"I bet.. So should I let you go?" Santana yawns as she rubs her eyes. "I'm sure you're wanting to go back to work and stuff."

"Actually.." Shelby softly chuckled. "This might be weird, but I wouldn't mind listening to you while you sleep.. I am in an area that generally scares me, so hearing a friendly.. Sound would keep me at ease." She explains the best she can without sounding like a creepy stalker. "You don't got to, but it's better than hearing few guys cat call another woman." She joked.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, and she didn't really find Shelby's request that weird, it was the most soothing thing she heard since her date. "Sure, I will talk till I fall asleep.. Is that fair?" she asks before setting her phone on Speaker. "Wanna hear about my date?" she asks.

Shelby smiled a bit. "Sure, kid." She said, already feeling better about everything that had happened awhile ago. "How was the blonde? Did the red dress get you the homer you were hoping for?" Shelby asked in a playful tone.

"God!" Santana moaned out followed by a soft whine. "I was so close, I swear." She tried to explain. "I was about 2 minutes away from being naked, in bed with a hot blonde, and doing very R-rated things with her.." she pursed her lips somewhat angrily. "Till Triple S called, and told me about that shoot out."

"Even the, sexy and fierce Santana Lopez can't get her girl when she wants." Shelby continued to joke. "But god, I heard that it was brutal." She expressed. "Apparently, Spider-Woman got her.. Her ass kicked." Shelby really struggled to finish that sentence, and for many reasons too.

"I felt so bad for her, I wanted to go down to help her but she vanished." Santana explained. "Some blonde guy, muscly as all hell. He wore a face mask, not one that covered his head, but one that covered up to his eyes." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "He seemed strong.. Unlike anything you can imagine.."

"Santana, go to bed." Shelby calmly demanded.

"Might as well.." Santana yawned. "So you want to hear me sleep? I swear if this is a fetish thing, I will kick your ass." She mumbled before giving into her sleep.

Shelby shook her head and chuckled then placed her phone beside her head, she closed her eyes and let the sounds of Santana's snoring take her away into slumber.

* * *

Shelby changed from her suit to her casual clothes the next morning, she felt much better after that well deserved rest, she wasn't 100% by any means but she was definitely better than before. She took this time to run to the Krispy Kreme that was over by the station she needed to take to go home, she got half a dozen doughnuts of various assortments, she figured that she would use the $20 Santana left her for something.

After Shelby bought the doughnuts she made it to the train, she went aboard then sat in an empty seat, relaxing a bit more. But something was bugging her, she heard some distress, but what was it? The car was pretty much empty with the exception of.. This man and woman, the older man looked like some mangy pervert, the kind of pervert that would cop a feel and act like he's innocent. Those kind of people pissed Shelby off to no extent, but right at this moment he wasn't doing anything.. Yet.

"Hey, are you as stupid as you look? Stop grabbing my ass." The young woman glared at the man, this woman had long black hair with a blue streak, she looked like a rocker, but at the same time a sales associate for some big store.

The man laughed a bit, he looked around to make sure no one was paying him mind. His hand once again gripped the younger woman's rear, and his free hand covered her mouth. "Shut it, bitch." He whispered in her ear.

Shelby shot up, hearing that quiet whisper, she didn't even need to look at the man to know what he was doing. "Let her go, now." She demanded, her voice slightly annoyed. "She said no, many times. She asked you a few times to not grab her ass, and you continued to do so, now I have had a bad night, I want to go home to my awesome roommate and sleep in my room." Shelby looked over at the man, her eyes darkened a bit.

"You talk too much." The man said before shoving the woman aside to approach Shelby. "I think maybe I need to shut you up." He said.

Shelby kept her gaze at the woman for a few seconds. "Honey, this will only take a few seconds." She smiled and nodded, then her attention turned to the man. "It's people like you that think they are entitled to everything, that irritate me. No does not mean yes, despite the gender, despite the ethnic of origin."

The older man pointed at the seat Shelby was sitting at. "Why don't you sit down, and shut your trap?" he demanded. Shelby didn't budge. "Fine, looks like I'ma force ya." He swung his left arm towards Shelby.

Shelby ducked, swept his leg then twisted his arm behind his back. "Darling, I can dislocate your shoulder right now, and I wouldn't think twice about it." She said as she dug her knee into the man's lower back. "Apologize to the young lady over there." She looked towards that direction.

"Ah.. I-I'm sorry." The man lets out.

"What does no mean?"

"N-No! Ah my arm!" he continued to groan in pain.

The train makes a stop. "I think this is your stop, sweetie." Shelby said as she let the man go, quickly walking towards the young woman, the man got up and ran out as fast as he could. Shelby sighed of relief then looked at the woman. "Hi, name's Shelby." She gave a slight smile.

The woman looks at Shelby as if she was the most amazing thing her eyes ever seen. "I-I'm Tina.. Thank you." She held out her hand.

Shelby smiled some more and shook Tina's hand. "Freshman in college?" she asks.

Tina slowly nods. "Y-Yeah.. I am actually on my way to work though, I work at an electronic store.." she was unsure why she was willing to share this information with Shelby, but she did anyways, probably due to the fact the older woman saved her from anything more happening.

"That was my second guess." Shelby gave a nod towards the young woman's way as she walked back to her seat.

* * *

Shelby eventually made it back to the apartment, it was quiet inside, even for Santana's snoring. Which surprised Shelby quite a bit, remembering coming home and loud snoring would be the norm to hear. She took in the atmosphere of silence as she walked to the kitchen table, reluctantly placing the box of doughnuts on the table. "I'm going to get Santana, don't break." She glared at the table with a raised brow, then slowly backed from the table and walked to Santana's room, she lightly knocked on it. "San, wake up. I brought doughnuts."

…

Santana opened the door, gently bumping into Shelby as she walks to the kitchen table, opened the box of doughnuts. "What's the occasion.. You got all my favorites." She mumbled as she took a doughnut, then took a bite out of it.

"Well, we are roommates, but we rarely hang out or talk. Unless it's about work, holidays, birthdays, or you going on your dates." Shelby points out as she grabbed a doughnut for herself. "I kinda want to change that.. I ain't getting younger Santana, I kinda would like one friend to stick around when my bones are fragile.. Kinda like those cliché buddy comedy stories." She chuckles before taking a bite from her doughnut.

_'She makes a really good point.. She is NOT getting any younger.'_ Santana softly chuckled as well._ 'Okay that was actually kinda rude, besides.. She looks great.. Better than most 28 year olds.'_ Santana walked to grab a couple napkins, she placed one down then her doughnut on it, then handed Shelby the other napkin. "Shelby, you shouldn't worry about your age for one, and for two you're right. We really haven't been that down to clown with each other, mostly my fault and I am sorry." She pats Shelby's shoulder gently. "So, buddy.." Santana smirks. "I gotta go to the bugle to deliver the Spidey pics, then hopefully get paid BIG. After I get back, how about we go get some decent furniture that isn't being strung up by my unrequited love's web." She suggests.

_'She's attracted to me.. Well Spidey, but me nonetheless.'_ Shelby rolled her eyes at Santana's comment. "Yeah sure, I'm gonna nap for a bit, is that okay?" she asks as she walks back a bit.

"Yeah, I'll be a couple hours so, rest up." Santana waved her hand then grabbed her doughnut. "Thanks for the doughnuts, highlight of my day so far." She nodded towards Shelby's direction as she walked to the TV.

Shelby also nodded then walked into her room, she locked her door then placed the doughnut on her desk. She then went to her mirror, she took her top off and checked her body, and there were bruises and cuts all over her body from the night before. "I'm not healed.. How?" she asks herself as she looks down her arms. "Who was that guy.."

* * *

So, what did ya think? Stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of a few days Santana did indeed get new furniture for the apartment, Shelby helped a vast amount. The thing that benefitted the purchases made was Shelby's extensive IKEA knowledge, and how much she knew about putting things together. Shelby had some decent sleep over those few days, along with doing various researches on the shootout in Times Square. She needed any information on the blonde assailant that pretty much pummeled her into the ground, down side was that she had no way of doing tests on the new capsules of web that held nearly 5 thousand feet of webbing each, she enhanced the strength of the material used in hopes that it would pull more weight.

Santana had walked to the Bugle from her gym with all the confidence, and all of the attitude in the world. Some would say that it's too much, but Santana wasn't really caring, and people inside the Bugle saw this. Santana stepped into Sylvester's office, slammed her hands on the desk and looked into the older woman's eyes.

"Okay, Triple S.. I am tired of working part time here." She announces somewhat angrily. "I wanna work full time here, and get full time pay." Santana crossed her arms and kept her eyes on the other woman.

"Preposterous, what makes you believe that you are anywhere near worthy of working here full time?" Sylvester asks as she kicks her feet up onto her desk. "A few Spider-Woman pics? Yeah the quality is great, but not flawless, and definitely not what I'd look for in a full time employee."

Luckily for Santana, Shelby was in the other room getting ready to walk in; she overheard the conversation that her roommate and boss were having. "Ms. S, if I may interrupt.." she walked over to the two with a smile on her face. "As the editor of the Bugle's webpage and her roommate, it's difficult for me to manage the site with our connection dropping." She starts to explain. "A better position for Santana, it not only can benefit us, but the Bugle's site, and we can get those Spidey pics up with clearer quality and much faster."

Sylvester glared at Shelby to see if the brunette was lying, but she didn't seem to be lying in the slightest. "You are sure that my pictures and my site will be managed at a better capacity than it is now?" she asks while continuing her glare.

"I have a Bachelors in Computer Engineering and a Master's of Science in Technology." Shelby smirked over at the older woman, holding her books close to her chest. "Plus having Santana full time means I can get _my_ job done, and we can both make sure you get the publicity needed."

Publicity alone is all she needed to approve Santana's demand. "Sandbags, consider yourself a full time employee in the Bugle." Sylvester stood up reaching out her hand. "My handshake is my honor." She raised a slight smirk.

Santana looked over at Shelby, smiled then looked back at Sylvester "And I get to interview for the Bugle on Spider-Woman." She quickly grabs her now boss' hand and shakes it before she could even say no to Santana's suggestion.

Sylvester softly chuckled. "You're quick, I give you that.. You got your interview panel on the page." She nods. "Porcelain!" she shouts.

"Yes Ms. Sylvester?" Kurt pokes his head in the room.

"Print Sandbags here an application form, she's going to be a full time employee here. Also fire Mendez for me, all he does is use our internet for online gambling." The older blonde demanded. "You two can go now." She points to the door.

Santana and Shelby both nodded then walked out of the room. Santana kept her eyes on Shelby, not only had they gotten closer as friends, Shelby did Santana a _major_ solid in getting her this full time job. Shelby didn't see it as _that_ big of a deal though, she just figured that she owed Santana for putting up with her silent treatment garbage over the course of them living together, plus she liked helping people in general. Whether it's as Spider-Woman or Shelby Corcoran, she just cared about doing good for others. Santana signed her forms, handed them back to Kurt then offered to take Shelby out for lunch as a reward for helping her out, and Shelby wasn't one to turn down a free meal, not in the slightest. They walk out of the Bugle, waited for a taxi for a long while, eventually getting one, and then they get in to go to a diner a number of blocks away from the building they were at.

An hour into their eating Santana's eyes shot up at Shelby, she had a few questions to ask the older brunette, but for the life of her she could not place a finger on how to go about asking. At this rate she thought _'Screw it'_ and just forms the first question the way she saw fit.

"So, like do you really have those degrees? Or were you bullshitting Triple S?" Santana asked with a raised brow and a look of curiosity.

"Hm?" Shelby had a mouthful of food in her mouth when Santana had asked the question; in one gulp she swallowed that mouthful of food as if it was no big deal. "Well I was bullshitting her on the fact that I have a Master's degree, but I do legitimately have a Bachelors." She nodded and smiled some.

Santana gasped playfully "My, oh my. Ms. Corcoran you naughty girl." She chuckled then took a bite of her food. "So.." she said while chewing. "What did you do before you became the person who works on the Bugle's webpage?" she asks.

Shelby nervously bit her lip "W-Well.." she says then pushes some hair behind her ear. "I was a professor, a science one." Shelby partially explains. "But I wasn't a college professor, even though I did college grade stuff.. I taught private classes, or what I thought were private classes." She starts to chuckle some before leaning back in her seat. "Turns out what I was doing were scenes for a snuff film."

Santana's eyes widened rather big, she covered her mouth and quietly snickered into her palm. "Y-You were in a porno?" she asks while trying not to cackle.

"No, I actually sued the living hell out of that company for mental anguish, and harassment." Shelby raised a brow and gave Santana a rather irritated look, not that she didn't enjoy teaching that group of people, she just wished it was for teaching, and not for.. Something else. "Anyways, I ended up getting a legitimate teaching job after that debacle, but things went south when I tried doing chemical fusion.. Yeah let's say I didn't have a teaching degree, and I was only supposed to be a temp.." Shelby gently stabbed her food a few times with her fork. "The pay was good at least."

If someone said Santana wasn't shocked, they'd get a lashing, because Santana was rather interested in Shelby's past at this point in time, she wanted to know even more about this woman's history. But someone whose history she wanted to know more about, Spider-Woman, entered Santana's mind right then.

"So… Have you heard any updates on the gang that tried shooting out Times Square?" Santana asks in hopes Shelby knew the answer to this question; deep down Santana wanted the people who hurt Spider-Woman for herself so she could bash their skulls in.

Shelby gave Santana a strange look; almost as if Santana knew that Shelby had done that, but Shelby couldn't be open about her secret, not at this point in time. "Uh." Shelby shook her head a few times. "No, I haven't. Have you?" she asks.

"Not much.." Santana's eyes drooped down; she was quite bummed out due to that fact. "The only thing I got was that there was special tech being used. The manufacturers are Holicorp." Santana lets out.

"Holicorp?" Shelby asks. "You mean that company owned by.."

"Holy Holiday." Santana nods twice. "Why do you ask?" the Latina was curious to say the least.

"I went to college with Holy Holliday, she and I shared a dorm." Shelby explained then looked up to try to remember how long ago that was. "About.. 8 years ago." She nodded then she let out a sigh. "God, I am getting old.." Shelby chuckled a bit, but the laughter died when she came to full realization of her age. "I am 5 years away from being 40.. Holy crap."

Santana squinted at Shelby; very closely she observed the emotions Shelby had displayed. "Shelbs.." Santana calls out. "You look as young as me, and age wise I am not far from you. I am a year and a half from turning 30." She chuckles softly in hopes to cheer up her roommate. "Hell, I question if I will look that great when I'm in my mid-thirties."

Shelby was taken aback by the kind words Santana had said to her, not that Shelby had much doubts but it was nice that Santana was so willing to be so nice. "Thank you, Santana." She keeps her smile then goes back to eating.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the outskirts of New York.._

"_The group of men that had shot up Times Square has all but been accounted for. The man who went toe-to-toe with Spider-Woman, escaped and no one caught a trace of this man. Be on a look out for a Caucasian male, blonde hair, and roughly 6 foot 4, as common as that may be, the NYPD needs your help."_

"Really…?" The man asks as he leans against the wall, looking down at the floor, feeling exhausted for some unknown reason. "I am just known as _'The Man Who Went Toe-To-Toe with Spider-Woman'_?" he continues to ask as the slams his fists into the wall. "My men got captured… Good men got captured, this is what I don't get about the _system_.." he mutters to himself while walking from one room to the next. "I must find this spider, and _kill_ her!" he starts to cackle.

"Boss, it's that lady.." one guy points out.

The blonde man takes the phone in his hand, presses it to his ear. "Evans.."

"_Hello.."_

* * *

Shelby was walking on her own to a big building; it was one of the biggest in New York. The brunette was nervous going into this, but she knew he had to; the Spider-Woman part of her mind needed answers for what went down 4 days prior. When Shelby enters the building, she was amazed by the sight, everything inside the building, the fact it looked bigger inside than out, it was something different that's for sure.

"Excuse me, miss?" A secretary stops Shelby in her tracks before advancing further. "You are going to need a guest pass to take the tour, if your name is on one of these cards, feel free to take it." She smiles.

Shelby looks down at the guest cards, in hopes to find a card that has a feminine name. "Uh.." she quietly lets out before grabbing one. "Here I am." She smiles back at the secretary while holding up a card.

"Welcome.. Skylar Jensen." The secretary lightly nods.

Shelby nervously laughs "My parents thought it was a good name at first.." she said then walked away from the desk. She then walked up the stairs, still taken aback by everything in the building; she observes each of the machines that were being used by various scientists.

"Hey, ya'll! My name is April Rhodes and I will be your tour guide for Holicorp industries, I may ask you all stay in the group which means no wondering off, if you need to go to the bathroom, go now while I am explaining the rules that most likely no one is listening to." The short blonde jokes which make the others to laugh a bit. "Any questions?" she asks.

Shelby wanted to ask something, but she knew she wouldn't get the answer from her, so she kept to herself and walked with everyone else as soon as the tour started. Her interest was there for the most part, but most of the stuff she was shown wasn't all that different than what she's seen in college labs, she was hoping for something spectacular. This was when Shelby decided on being sneaky; she slithered away from the group, into a restricted area. And suddenly her senses were going off the charts, there were more things going on in this room than she ever thought.

The brunette ran to one of the side rooms, she had her bag in hand to take anything back home that could assist her and getting the guy who partook in the shooting of Times Square. She looked at all of the binders; she saw one that was rather intriguing to her eye. Shelby pulled the binder that said "Human Enhancement Subjects." Then flipped through it, she saw a picture of a young man, with lengthy blonde hair with the codename "3V4N5" Shelby gasped quietly, then pulled out her camera, taking close pictures of every piece of this person's file. Then she heard someone approaching the door, she puts the binder up then shoves her camera in her bag, and pretends to be lost.

"Uh.. Mam?" a scientist asks. "This is a restricted area.. You know that right?"

Shelby fake blushed and looked to the floor. "I was trying to find the bathroom.. Damn glasses never work right.." she frowns then gives sad eyes towards the scientist's direction.

"Nice try." He said before grabbing Shelby's arm. "C'mon.." he says as he takes Shelby with him out of the room. "I am afraid I will have to have you escorted out of the building."

Shelby let out a soft whine "I got lost though.. It's my fault that no one was around to tell me where a bathroom was." She tries to reason with the man, but to no avail. Shelby needed to come up with an excuse for the man to let her go, many ideas popped in her head, but one was something simple she could use. "Y-You're hurting my arm, please stop gripping so tight." She fake whines.

The scientist stopped and looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Let's play the quiet game, and maybe I won't have you barred from the property." He fake smiles at the brunette, right as he was about to walk out of the hall way he sees a woman standing before him.

"Is there a problem here Jackson?" She asks as she places her hands upon her hips. "That is no way to treat an old friend of mine; especially the friend who helped started the company." She continues.

"M-Ms. Holiday, I had no idea." The scientist stammers for a few seconds.

Holly looked at the two, with a serious look on her face. "Ms. Corcoran, did he cause you harm? I heard you say he was grabbing too tight, do I need the authorities here? And do you press charges on him? Because I can set you up with a good lawyer."

Shelby shook her head as fast as she could. "Don't put him through that, I was snooping around trying to find a bathroom." She smiles nervously.

The blonde smirks "Jackson, get back to work before I find a middle school student to do your job better than you can, and at less pay." She demands, the scientist runs off. "Shelby." The woman walks close to Shelby, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's been awhile, my friend."

"Hey, Holly." Shelby looks at the other woman with slightly happy look on her face. "Nearly a decade now, and you look great."

"Of course I do." Holly simply states. "But you look like shit." She points out, they both start chuckling as they closed the gap between them, holding onto each other for a few moments. "God I missed you." She expresses then breaks the embrace. "Come, let's catch up on lost times." She demands then takes Shelby's hand to take her out of the room.

They eventually make it to a huge office. Shelby thought the rest of the building was big, but it was nothing compared to how big the office looked, although it could have been due to the lack of a bunch of machines. Regardless, Shelby was impressed by how far her college roommate had come, it was even more interesting that Holly still remembered her after all those years.

"Please, have a seat anywhere, hell; sit at my desk chair if you want." Holly offered with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there, it means a lot." Shelby sat on the sofa in the office, looking up at her old friend and returning the smile.

Holly chuckled then sat beside Shelby "Luckily for you, I was doing my daily run through of the building." She explains then looks towards Shelby's waist "Also you still have an ass to save, so it's no problem." Holly points out, making the brunette blush a slight amount, which caused the blonde to cackle. "S-So what's life after college offering you?"

"A couple crap teaching jobs that fell through, and one job of working the Bugle's website.. Take a guess which one I still do." Shelby tilts her head and tries to give off an exhausted smile. "The pay is terrible, but it keeps the lights on and the food on the table.. Well it helps."

"You're not here to interview me, right? Like.. Nothing we discuss is on the record.. Sorry, normally I wouldn't assume but lately I have been bombarded with people wanting to interview me ever since the Times Square shooting, they think I personally had something to do with it because some of my equipment was used." Holly tries to explain, but ultimately feels like she spilled too much milk for Shelby to absorb like a sponge. "Look.. Promise me you won't say anything.." she requests.

"Scouts honor." Shelby simply responds.

Holly let out a sigh "About a week and a half ago, a group nabbed my shipment of chemicals and materials for a project I have been working on." She stands up and walks over to the window, shutting the blinds, and then hitting a button on her wall to lock down her office. "A very secret project that I am only sharing with you, for the reasons of old friends, and I think you can help me make this work." Holly looks back at Shelby and smiles for a few moments then hits a few keys on her keyboard to bring up a holographic display of her project. "This is the concept for Project: M4113R or Project Matter if you want to get all technical." She explains. "What I am planning on doing, is a human test of specific chemicals, and it's to make a human react to things he or she touches. But at will."

Shelby raised a brow, out of complete curiosity she gets up and walks over to the hologram. "Like, if a person chooses to, they can become.. Part of the road, sand on the beach, a branch on a tree, or something as simple as a piece of bacon on your breakfast plate?" she asks, not really believing what her old roommate is saying. "I think you're a tad crazy, and that you should scrap this project."

"You know, I can see why those teaching jobs didn't work out for you." Holly gave Shelby a sarcastic smirk. "Anyways, no.. Imagine being able to satisfy your hunger, without eating, you touch a food at a store, or take in a scent of food and instantly, you're satisfied." She explains the best she can. "Or being able to get out of feeling a skin reaction to what you touch, or a flu.. That's what this is essentially." She continues to explain as she points to each model. "It starts out as simple reaction, but I hope to create fully functional blood cells, that heal you from any disease, sickness, if you get a simple paper cut, you wouldn't remotely feel it." The enthusiasm that Holly had during her explanation was outstanding. "Sadly I can't really get full approval from the government to put people through the risk, because these chemicals are used in various weapons and things that would be considered a "Zombie-like" virus."

Shelby's eyes widened a bit. "You were going to do backdoor testing.." she looked at Holly as if she was either crazy, or stupid. More or less crazy. "You realize how unsafe this is, right? This could cause an epidemic, millions of lives could be at risk because of this!" she continues in hopes Holly would see reason.

"Shelby.." Holly hit a button on her keyboard to change everything in her office back to normal. "Please leave, I have an important meeting to attend to." She demands in a sharp, yet semi broken tone of voice.

"I'm just-"

"Now." Holly turns from her old roommate.

Shelby slowly nodded, she turned to walk towards the end of the room, she pulled out a pen and an index card, writing down her cell phone number, then placed it on the table by the door. "Call me if you need me.. Bye." She says before leaving the room.

Holly shook her head and sighed "This is why I didn't keep in touch with you.. You lost your demeanor as a scientist." She spoke to herself as she began to chuckle. "Don't you know that without risk, there is no result?" Holly turns to the closed door; her eyes widen a bit as her laughter becomes louder. "That's what science is, Shelby! Risking your life, for the greater good of mankind!" her laughter stops as she turns to her phone, she hits a button. "Sasha, closing time I want everyone gone."

"_Including security?"_

"Yes, including security.."

* * *

Shelby was walking quite a bit of ways, more or less bummed that she couldn't convince Holly out of this said project. Now this was stressing her out in more ways than one, a close friend she had back in college, now successful, but seems to be blind by the money and even more by the science. Shelby took a turn and bumped into a familiar woman. The younger woman started to fall, Shelby quickly caught her. "My god, I am so sorry about.. You're Tina, right?" she asks as she carefully pulls the woman up.

"S-Shelby, hi." Tina replies somewhat happily. "What uh.. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was on my way back home; I was visiting an old friend of mine." Shelby explains and smiles at the Asian woman before her. "Might I ask what you're doing here?" she asks while raising a brow.

Tina smiled nervously "I live in that building over there." She points over to it, Shelby looks over at it and nods. "I just got done working and I need to shower, and then go back out later tonight to this new club that opened up."

"Sounds fun, dear." Shelby scratched the back of her head. "I get to eat take out and watch my silly TV shows." She wishes she was joking about that, but that was pretty much her day when she wasn't Spider-Woman.

Tina pursed her lips. "If you know where the new club is, you should come by; it'd be nice to see a friendly face." She says before walking past Shelby.

Shelby raised her eyebrows _'Did she.. Am I now on a date? I need my expert on this..'_ she thought as she turned to run the rest of the way back to the apartment.

* * *

So Shelby did just that, she enlisted in Santana's expertise about what Tina meant by those words. Santana assured that it wasn't a date, it was an invitation, but it's one of those things where it could lead in to a date or two in the future. Not that Shelby was desperate for anything, but she had always felt that it would have been nice for _someone_ to show interest in her, man or woman. Thanks to Santana, Shelby got dressed up real nice and in clothes that made her look 10 years younger, once again, she didn't need it but it always helps. Night time came and so was Shelby's time to go out for fun, doing this was never something she normally did in her spare time. When she wasn't saving New York, she was studying, training, and working. Santana stayed back since she had a big article to write for the Bugle as a new panelist, which sent Shelby's social awkwardness through the roof. Eventually Shelby made it to the club, at least she hoped so, it was the only new club that was announced for a grand opening on that night. The music was rather lively, the people were dancing, nothing out of the ordinary from what you'd see from a normal club and soon enough Shelby bumped into Tina.

"Shelby! Hey!" Tina happily let out. "Come with me, I need you to meet some friends of mine." She announced as she tugged Shelby with her to a booth over at a corner of the club. Once they got there, Tina let go of Shelby. "This is Artie, Sugar, and Mike. Mike is a great dancer and he's my boyfriend." She felt proud to say that.

'_Bummer.. Smile, Shelby. Smile, right now!'_ Shelby smiled and tilted her head slightly. "I'm Shelby." She announces and gives the other three a nod. "I am a new friend of hers.."

"You saved my girlfriend on that train, I have major respect for you ma'am." Mike shook Shelby's hand happily, and then bowed in respect. "Tina said you were young, she didn't mention that you look under age." He complimented then moved back to his girlfriend.

Shelby chuckled "I've been told I look young for my age, many times in the past few days in fact.." she points out then goes to sit down. "So.. What do you guys do for work? I know what Tina does, but Mike, Artie, and Sugar?" she asks.

On the other end of the club, a blonde, muscular man walked in, his hair was lengthy, almost similar to the person whom shot up Times Square. He walked to the bar, sitting at the stool then waited for a bartender. "Barkeep.. Give be a bottle of your best, and a shot couple of shot glasses." He smirks.

The bartender did just that, pulling out what was asked. "Anything else, sir?" she asks whilst giving a hopeful smile.

"You look 19.. You should be studying for college." The blonde says with a slight smirk, and then gives the young woman a couple hundred dollar bills. "One is to pay for the drink; the other is your tip."

"By your tip, he means it goes to me." A man says from behind the young woman as he smirks at the blonde. "Thank you so much, for contributing to the club. Might I ask your name so I can put have some drink coupons assigned to you specifically?"

The blonde man stood up, glaring down at the other man. "Name's Evans.." he says then grabs the collar of the other man. "And I hate when people take what doesn't belong to them.." Evans leans in to whisper before slamming him into the counter, causing the glass to nearly break.

The second the shatter is heard, uproar is heard as the person Evans slammed in the counter was the owner. Bouncers and other built men charged after the blonde, one guy swung but he ducked, then in one swift swing of his hand; Evans had burned the attackers face.

"Men! You know what to do." Evans lets out before throwing the owner half way across the bar, luckily for that owner; he landed on a few people. "Lock the doors, then blow the roof off." He demands.

One would think he meant that in a music or dance like term, but no, they literally got rid of the roof of the club and locked the doors. Various men gathered around Evans, strapped with guns, waiting for someone to start something.

"All I wanted to do was have a drink, and be nice to people that deserved it.." Evans announced then stood up on the counter, looking down at everyone with a smirk. "Now, because of that jackass of an owner over there, I am pissed off. So everyone here is now a victim and if they mouth off.. I kill." He keeps his smirk going as he takes his suit off, revealing a skin tight tank top, black baggy pants and boots. This time he was sporting a metallic glove that the inside on occasion would glow.

Tina wasn't going to have this; she was rather headstrong in terms of standing up for what she thought was right. She walked over to the counter that had the man standing on it, she growled under her breath. "That's unfair, you jerk!" she lets out. "You and your cronies need to pack up and leave, take your petty problems elsewhere."

Evans looked down at the woman, laughing somewhat loudly. "Oh.." he lets out before reaching to lift the girl up from her shirt. "You know, I am a firm believer of… _Gender equality_…" he says before raising his other hand towards the woman's face, heat was coming out of the glove as if he was burning her. "But it wouldn't be fair if I wasted all of this.. Magnificent power on you.." Evans smirked then struck Tina in the gut once, then he tossed her up in the air, not too high but high enough to kill her if she landed on the ground.

Screaming was heard from the young Asian woman until a red and blue blur caught her before she hit the ground, that blur was Spider-Woman. She had rescued Tina then placed her on a building's rooftop away from the cub.

"You stay here, I am going after the guy." Spidey says as she jumps from the roof over to the club, she stands on the lip of where the roof used to be so she can get a vantage point. _'I got you this time, Blondie.'_ She thinks to herself as she shot out two webs then pulled back a bit.

"Anyone else wants some?" Evans calls out as the glove on his hand charges him, his muscles getting bigger as he laughs maniacally. "I dare you, all of you to come at me!" he yells.

"I got some bait for you, flounder!" Spidey slingshots herself towards the blonde man; her head colliding with the man as they both crash into the ground. Instantly, Spider-Woman gets up and shoots webs at the blonde to keep him down, she then grabbed him by his hair and started throwing rights into his face.

The blonde somehow singed the web and swung a huge left hook into Spidey's gut, broke free of the webbing, then he charged after the woman. Spidey jumped over him, kicking him in the back of the head before her feet touched the ground. She then shot two webs at the man's ankles, yanking them to pull him down. Spidey moves in, but when she leans to grab him, he raises his hand against her head and sent a heat blast into her face, sending Spider-Woman into a wall.

Evans gets up; his breathing is heavy as he storms towards Spider-Woman, once he approaches her he starts to punch at her gut. Every punch is like a freight train running into her, which was hurting her more and more. When he finishes punching the woman, he traces one finger up her torso and towards her neck; a small blade appears from the tip of the index finger of the glove. He cuts part of the mask that covers Spider-Woman's mouth off, reasons were unknown. He strikes her gut once more and out comes blood; Spider-Woman was getting a brutal beating from this man. Right as he was about to strike once more..

**CRASH!**

A glass bottle is broken over the blonde's head, and the person that broke the bottle was a one Santana Lopez.

"She's done, you bastard. Leave her alone!" Santana demands.

Evans stalks the movements of the Latina, his eyes were slightly dark, his smirk was more evil, and he clenched his fists. "She shouldn't have meddled into my business and neither should you.." he calmly says before one hand holds the back of her neck, while the one with the glove on it presses against her face, burning her at the touch.

Santana doesn't want to, but the pain was too much, she lets out a scream of pain, and pleads for it to stop. Sadly, that's not what this man wanted to do at all.

'_S-Santana!'_ Spidey was able to move herself from the wall, regardless of how hurt she was. She charges at the blonde, grabbing him from behind which caused him to let go of Santana. Spidey lunged herself backwards, sending Evans into the ground head first; she kips up and shoots a web at both his shoulders. She pulls him up, and then in a quick swoop she clotheslines the man. It was like a whole new Spider-Woman formed when she broke free from the wall; she shoots webs at the arms of the blonde man, and then straddles his chest to send a multitude of punches into his temple.

Fortunately for Evans, one of the henchmen distracted Spider-Woman away from him so he could escape without being seen, which he did. Spider-Woman slammed one guy into the counter, and then quickly she swung her fists into the gut of another followed by a roundhouse kick. Finally, she went after the last of them, and she took her time with beating this guy into the ground, but when she did, she held the guy down by his neck, almost crushing it under her strength. If it wasn't for seeing Santana's hand covering part of her face, Spider-Woman probably would have killed the man. She lets go of the man, then walks to Santana, she picks the Latina up, cradling her then she shot her web to take them away from everyone else.

* * *

Santana was softly whimpering into Spider-Woman's neck, feeling defeated for trying to be the hero to her own hero. Not many people can say that they were able to try, but even less people could say that they succeeded in helping their role model. Spidey was more worried about Santana's wellbeing; well Shelby was more worried about her roommate than the Spidey side. They land on a faraway building, almost by the sea side of New York. Spidey sat Santana down then tried to get a good look at her face, but Santana wasn't willing to allow that.

"D-Don't look at me.." Santana hides the injured side of her face with her hair, tears streaming down her face due to the physical and emotional pain she was feeling. "I failed you.." she lets out.

Shelby frowns, she wants to tell Santana who she really is but she can't, she has to stay hidden under Spider-Woman to keep Santana safe, although in not telling her, she fears that she did more harm than good. But right now, Santana needed her hero, not her roommate. "Hon.." she nervously gulps. "You did not fail me at all in fact, if it weren't for you.. I could have died." Spidey places her hands upon Santana's shoulders.

"But.. I just got in the way.." Santana doesn't want to believe that she helped out her idol in any way, shape, or form. She was hoping that Spidey would scorn her for putting herself in harm's way. "And also.. Look at me, I'm hideous.."

Spidey moved some hair from Santana's face, seeing the burn marks on her face which struck her, not just as her idol, but as her friend and roommate. "Santana, you're beautiful in spite of what happened."

Santana looks up at Spidey, her eyes were reflecting the moonlight, and had a glossy look from her crying. "N-No.. Shut up.." she blushes while keeping her frown. "You're just saying that because you're the good guy.."

"God guys don't lie.." Spidey smiles a little at Santana's attempt at thwarting her compliment. "I wouldn't tell ya that, if it weren't true."

Santana looked at Spider-Woman, then to the ground, then back at Spidey, but this time her eyes adjusted to the hero's lips. "C-Can I speak somewhat freely?" she asks.

Spidey shrugged. "Don't censor yourself around me." She says.

Santana nods, then she moves her hands to the back of Spider-Woman's neck, placing her lips against the other woman's. Spidey was scared, Shelby was terrified, but at the same time the two were ecstatic that Santana was kissing them, her, and it didn't matter that Santana didn't know the truth right now. Spidey placed her hands upon Santana's shoulder, gently returning the kiss for a few moments then pulled away. Both women took soft breaths, and were blushing even though Spider-Woman had her mask on for the most part.

"T-Thank you, for saving me.." Santana gulps and gives the woman a shy smile.

Spidey gently brushed her thumb against Santana's cheeks "You're welcome, beautiful." Spider-Woman smiles at the Latina before she moves one arm back, shooting out a web and having it pull her away from Santana. Thus, Spider-Woman had departed from the building.

Santana had run towards the edge, leaning against the railing as she watches Spider-Woman leave. "I kissed Spider-Woman.." she gulped again then placed her hand upon her chest. "M-My god was it better than I imagined."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how'd you like that for an ending? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
